King vs Tifa
King vs Tifa is Peep4Life's two hundred and seventy-sixth DBX! Description Season 19 Episode 6! King of Fighters vs Final Fantasy! Bar fight! But which brawler claims ownership of this tavern? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Tifa slammed the door to the bar open and marched over to the bartender, slamming a picture down on the desk. "Where is he?" she demanded, referring to the image. "Is that with ice and, oh wait. You were being rude. Just a second." King said, pouring a glass of wine. She then placed in on top of the picture and looked Tifa dead in the eyes. "No one who has passed through here has gone by that name. And if you don't want to alienate the entire bar, I suggest you learn some manners." she spat. Tifa rolled her eyes, which just further validated King's thought. As this unfolded, a nearby huntsman cleared his throat loudly. "Look, before this entire place comes down in flames, I'd like to order at least another drink, alright?" Qrow said, taking steps towards the bar. "Come now, Qrow. This... well... nice ''lady was here first. So let me get her drink." King said, flicking the wine into Tifa's face, which sent her over the edge. Tifa hooked King in the side of the head with a glass bottle, which Tifa responded to by pulling herself over the bar and engaging a fierce collar and elbow tie up with her. The pair then slammed through the front door of the building, leaving Qrow to take as many bottles as possible on the house. '''Here we go! ' Tifa kicked King into the side of a car out front, and opened the door of it with the intent on slamming King's head on the inside of it. King countered, back flipping with the leverage the car gave her and planting a kick right on the back of her neck. Tifa staggered forwards, but King completed her combo with a flurry of blinding kicks. Tifa snatched her leg out of the air, and slammed King to the ground, before leaping and stomping on her chest. Tifa then picked up King by her hair and elbowed her towards a nearby dumpster. King kicked at Tifa, firing a projectile with the attack, which Tifa easily countered. Tifa then began to manipulate time, slowing time down to a snail's pace. More specifically, slowing King down. As the time adjustment set in, Tifa spiked her with a high kick, leaping into the air and smashing her face down against the nearest vehicle. King then tried to roll off the car, but was still under the influence of the time slowing magic. Tifa landed before King and smashed her with a Beat Rush. King was unable to defend herself, and the final shot of the combination saw her face planted against the window of the bar. She caught a quick glimpse inside, her face still pressed against the glass. "Knew it." she sulked, as Qrow headed out back with his loot. Realising time had returned to normal, King turned around and intercepted a punch with a kicking block. She then swiped a nearby glass off the outdoor table and smashed it over Tifa's head. She then jabbed the jagged edges of glass into Tifa's arm and shoulder. Tifa cried out, but remained on the offence. She delivered a Somersault Kick right to King's chin, which forced her to drop the weapon. Tifa then saw an opportunity to deliver a Blizzard attack, but King was quicker to the punch and delivered a Tornado Kick which had Tifa backed up. "Good shot." Tifa admitted. She then feigned a high jump, which King prepared herself for. Tifa then unleashed her actual attack, which was the Blizzard after all. "But this one is better." The ice swept in from the side, and dragged King across the floor with unrelenting force. King tried to grab on to something, anything to slow herself down, but the cryokinetic magic had done a job. Tifa then attempted a heel kick, but King had recovered quick enough to duck. Tifa's attack bashed the dumpster behind King, and Tifa immediately began favouring the point of impact. She may as well have painted a massive bull's eye on it, because King quickly turned the foot toe side down on the floor, and stomped down on the heel. Tifa cried in agony, clutching the wound and backing up to a lamp post, but King was ready to engage. King unleashed Surprise Rose several time, stomping all over Tifa's foot from aerial positions but as she attempted a fourth go of the assault, Tifa caught her with a Waterkick. King skidded to a side, slamming her shoulder on a sign and clutched it instinctively. Tifa's face immediately lit up; now they were even again. Hobbling to an attacking stance, Tifa pulled King by the arm and planted her elbow right into the shoulder of King, dropping her to her knees. King went for a Tornado Kick, which would have mirrored a step up enzuguri, but Tifa ducked the kick and caught King in an electric chair position. She then lifted, and dropped King forward, placing her knee right in the nose. A loud crunch indicated that the nose had in fact broken, and the waterfall of blood coming down King's face confirmed it. King got back up though, and was now mightily pissed off. She delivered a Double Venom Strike, which created space for her, but Tifa wasn't ready to give the battle up yet. She activated another time manipulation skill, this time using Haste to speed herself rather than hinder her foe. She closed in on King before she could even register what was going down. Tifa delivered a blistering combination of kicks and punches before King could even raise her arms in defence. King simply tried to walk backwards, maybe not dodging the attacks but forcing Tifa to exert more energy than necessary would give her an edge. After a few seconds of being battered back, King was finally allowed to capitalise on some overzealous behaviour from her rival bartender, and struck with a Venom Strike to momentarily stun Tifa. That was it. Tifa had to attempt her insta kill. She activated the magic attack, and King quickly bounced off the dumpster behind her to springboard over the attack. Tifa crashed ribs first into the obstacle and when she turned around, King was already on the offence. She smashed her against the dumpster with Silent Flash, and then continued the beat down with a vicious Illusion Dance. Her kicking combo was able to render Tifa almost unconscious, stunned against the dumpster using her arms to prop herself up. With one more kick, King raised Tifa into the air and heeled her into the dumpster. From above, she used a Venom Shot, creating a much larger blast of energy into the dumpster, disintegrating Tifa there and then. King limped back towards the bar, and made her way behind the till. "So they took all the liquor but..." she opened the cash register, only to find there was still every single coin and note that had been there before. "They were kind enough to not completely fleece me." she chuckled. She then winced, placing her hand over her nose. "That's gonna need seeing to..." DBX Conclusion And the winner is: King!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights